1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus configured to eject droplets of liquid such as ink to form an image on a recording medium, a method for controlling the apparatus, and a nonvolatile storage medium storing a program for controlling the apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for suppressing a curl of the recording medium on which the liquid is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus, there is known an ink jet printer configured to eject ink onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet, a cloth, and a film to record or form an image thereon. Water-based ink containing water (water content) as a solvent may be used in the ink jet printer. In this case, the water contained in the ink may cause a curl of the recording medium on which the ink has been attached, after the image recording. A state and an amount of the curl vary depending upon a state of the ink laying on the recording medium. In general, the curl is easily produced in a case where a difference of an amount of water becomes relatively large between a front side and a back side of the recording medium by the ink attached on the recording medium. When the curl has been produced on the recording medium, the discharged recording media may not be stacked orderly, and the recording medium may be bent and/or scattered. In order to solve these problems, it is preferable to estimate the curl of the recording medium accurately and suppress the curl appropriately. Thus, there is proposed a method for calculating, for each area defined on the recording medium, an amount of the liquid to be ejected by a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus onto the area, and for estimating a state of the curl of the recording medium on the basis of a position of the area and the amount of the liquid to be ejected on the area.